disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria
Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria is the final segment of Fantasia, following the music of the same name by Modest Moussorgsky and Franz Schubert. Deems Taylor introduces it as the conflict between the profane (represented by Night on Bald Mountain) and the sacred (represented by Ave Maria). At Walpurgis Night (the Witches' Sabbath), Chernabog, god of evil, emerges from the peak of Bald Mountain (in reality Mount Triglaf, near Kiev in southern Russia) to summon all of his minions, including ghosts, demons, hags, and harpies, who dance furiously as he throws them into the mountain’s fiery pit. Chernabog is driven away by the light of the dawn, and a procession of figures walks up a hill to witness a sunrise. It is perhaps the most famous sequences in Fantasia, if not, second to The Sorcerer's Apprentice. The sequence showcases the animation of Vladimir Tytla and the style of Kay Nielsen, as well as the longest shot ever produced in the multi-plane camera (in the procession). Plot The sequence takes place in a mountainous area, in which a village is overlooked by Bald Mountain. The peak of Bald Mountain is revealed to be Chernabog's wings, which he spreads out as he looks at the village down below. Stretching out his arms, Chernabog casts a dark shadow over the village and summons ghosts, including the spirits of hanged criminals (who pass through the noose a second time as they rise from their graves), fallen warriors in the moat and grounds of a ruined castle and the souls of all who are not buried in sacred ground. 's minions dancing]] The ghosts join together to become a single mass, swirling around Chernabog, who laughs and summons fire and demons. As the demons emerge and gather below their master, he grabs a number of them and disdainfully throws them into the fires of Bald Mountain, while his other minions dance on. He then uses flames to create images: first, the flames resemble elegant dancers; then, at his pleasure, they transform into dancing barnyard animals. Chernabog then transforms them into blue demons, who dance before him, causing him to grin maliciously. As the dancing continues, it becomes more frantic and chaotic; Harpies fly above the demons, occasionally grabbing them and throwing them into the inferno. The celebration culminates in a blinding flash of fire from the inferno. Chernabog, ready to continue, eagerly leers over his minions but is interrupted by the sound of bells, which herald the coming of the dawn. Though he initially ignores the sound, the light of the sun forces him and his minions to retreat; as the ghosts return to their resting places and the demons hide in the mountain, Chernabog raises his arms one final time and closes his wings, protecting himself from the sunlight and becoming the peak of the mountain once more. A long line of figures (monks or nuns), each bearing a source of golden light, gradually comes into view in the land in front of the village. The silhouettes proceed up a shallow-sloping hill, among natural forms that resemble the architecture of a cathedral (trees are tall and completely vertical, resembling columns, and branches cross together to form gothic arches), the predawn sky filled with color by the coming sunrise. The camera continues ahead of these figures and reaches a serene horizon, where the sun slowly rises to a crescendo. The film then ends immediately, without any disclaimer. Production The idea for Night on Bald Mountain's Devil was conceived by German artist Heinrich Kley (who, though he did not work at the Disney studio, inspired many of the Disney artists, and whose drawings were collected by Walt Disney), who once sketched a pen and ink drawing of a gigantic demon forcing workers out of a factory by blocking the chimney. Albert Hurter, inspired by this drawing and others like it by Kley, drew various sketches of a huge, winged devil tossing handfuls of souls into a volcano. Hurter's sketches also included studies of Chernabog's hands as his flailing minions attempt to clamber onto his fingers for safety; this imagery is used in a shot in the final film. After Hurter's initial sketches, Kay Nielsen established the final appearance of Chernabog and his world in a series of detailed pastel illustrations, as well as a model sheet for the character.John Canemaker, "Before the Animation Begins: The Life and Times of Disney inspirational Sketch Artists" Chernabog was then created as a real model, to be used as reference by Tytla during animation.John Culhane, "Walt Disney's Fantasia" Credits *Musical score: **Modest Mussorgsky – **Franz Schubert – [[Wikipedia:Ave Maria (Schubert)|''Ave Maria'' (Ellens dritter Gesang)]] *Directed by Wilfred Jackson *Story development: Campbell Grant, Arthur Heinemann, and Phil Dike *Art direction: Kay Nielsen, Terrell Stapp, Charles Payzant, and Thor Putnam *Background painting: Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Robert Storms, and W. Richard Anthony *Special English lyrics for Ave Maria by Rachel Field *Choral director: Charles Henderson *Chorus: Westminster Choir of *Operatic solo: Julietta Novis *Animation supervision: Vladimir Tytla *Animation: John McManus, William N. Shull, Robert W. Carlson, Jr., Lester Novros, and Don Patterson *Special animation effects: Joshua Meador, Miles E. Pike, John F. Reed, and Daniel MacManus *Special camera effects: Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts *"A Night on the Bare Mountain" serves as the boss theme for Chernabog in the End of the World. Wander Over Yonder * This song made a cameo in the ''Wander Over Yonder episode "The Big Day" when Lord Hater was selecting mood music before attempting to destroy Wander and Sylvia. Trivia *This segment has an equivalent in Fantasia 2000, the Firebird Suite, as they both feature a demonic being reeking chaos, and good ultimately overcoming their doings. *This theme song was briefly heard in the anime Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple as Siegfried sings along to it and chases Niijima. *The song "Night on Bald Mountain" was used in the PS Vita edition of LittleBigPlanet. In addition, some Disney characters like the Incredibles became DLC costumes for LittleBigPlanet. *''Ave Maria'' is the only Fantasia segment with lyrics. The rest are instrumental. *"Night on Bald Mountain" appears in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two as one of the projector screen levels. Gallery fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12504.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12512.jpg fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12573.jpg Chernabog 9.PNG Night_on_Bald_Mountain_Projector_001.png Night on Bald Mountain Projector 002.png Night on Bald Mountain Projector 003.png Night on Bald Mountain Projector 009.png Bald mtn WDL500.jpg References Category:Fantasia segments Category:Epic Mickey transition levels Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Kingdom Hearts songs Category:Wander Over Yonder songs Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Non-Disney songs